ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
When It Rains... (episode)
Sisko and Kira aid Damar's rebellion against the Dominion; Bashir discovers that Odo is infected with the disease that is threatening the Founders. (Part 5 of 9) Summary Teaser Having just lost the Second Battle of Chin'toka, Starfleet's Miles O'Brien has determined that the only vessel immune to the Breen energy dampening weapon was the Klingon Bird-of-Prey ''Ki'tang''. The chief engineer of the Ki'tang had adjusted the tritium intermix of the vessel's warp core, so the same adjustment is made to all Klingon vessels in the fleet to protect them from the Breen; unfortunately, this "fix" works on neither Federation nor Romulan ships. O'Brien forwards his findings to both Starfleet Engineering and the Romulan Ministry of Science for more in-depth analysis. General Martok and Captain Sisko plan to use the Klingon fleet as a diversion, to occupy the attention of the Dominion and the Breen. In the meantime, Starfleet will continue searching for an answer to the Breen weapon, while hoping the Cardassian uprising, led by Legate Damar, grows in strength, to further sap Dominion resources. To help Damar in his new role as leader of an underground movement, Sisko and Admiral Ross agree to send Kira to his aid; with her years of experience in (ironically) the Bajoran Resistance, she has a lot to teach Damar in how to wage a guerrilla campaign. Putting aside her personal feelings, she agrees, and will also bring along Garak, whose experience in the Obsidian Order promises to pay dividends, too. Act One In the infirmary Bashir convinces Odo to give him a sampling of his gelatinous state, as the doctor is working on a means of rapidly creating synthetic replacement organs for the war effort. On Bajor, Kai Winn feigns concern over the disappearance of Solbor, whom she recently murdered. Dukat, his true identity revealed to the Kai, continues to encourage the Kai on her path toward unleashing the Pah-wraith from the Fire Caves. As she continues reading the sacred Book of the Kosst Amojan, Dukat offers to help her, but she refuses, saying the book's words are for her eyes only. On the station, it is revealed that Martok will be inducted into the Klingon Order of Kahless, a great honor. Kira and Garak enter the room to inform Sisko that Garak has found Damar. However, Damar believes that having a Bajoran leading them would reduce morale as a constant reminder of the failed occupation. In order to give Kira (a Bajoran) some sense of "authority" over her Cardassian comrades (and students), Sisko gives her a battlefield commission of Starfleet Commander (the highest rank Sisko could confer on another, being a Captain at the time). This allows her to speak on the behalf of the Federation. Later, after Kira dons her new Starfleet uniform, Odo morphs his attire to more closely resemble how he appeared as the Terok Nor's security chief (when DS9 was under Cardassian control). Garak continues to warn Kira that she, a Bajoran, should never trust the Cardassians she will be working with and training. Act Two In conversations with his officers, Damar reveals that the revolt is not going well. The Cardassians are depleted in several key supplies, including food, as their food replicators have been destroyed. Damar indicates that Garak and Kira will bring them Federation replicators. His officers express that having Kira with them will be awkward, but Damar indicates that Kira has skills that they need. The crew of DS9 greet Klingon chancellor Gowron, visiting from Qo'noS in order to induct Martok into the Order of Kahless. Gowron, who puts the past to rest with Worf, arrives with a barrel of bloodwine to be shared by old friends. Doctor Bashir is speaking with Chief O'Brien about how Ezri seems to be avoiding him. He indicates that he has called her to his office under the ruse of going over her medical test results, but really wants to get a sense of her feelings. When Ezri arrives, Bashir gets the wrong idea that she and Worf are a romantically-involved couple. As she tries to explain that they are only friends, Julian's attention is diverted to a disaster in his lab: he discovers that Odo is infected with the same virus killing the Changelings of the Great Link. He contacts Odo, now under way to Damar, to notify him of his findings. Act Three Bashir thinks Odo contracted the disease while linking to the female founder. He will keep on trying to find a cure and he'll ask Starfleet to share Odo's medical records with him. In the middle of the night, Dukat sneaks into the Kai's study, unlocking the book, and reading its secret text. Suddenly, a beam of red energy (resembling a Pah-wraith) leaps from the pages of the book into Dukat's eyes, blinding him. After Gowron awards Martok the Star of Kahless, Gowron informs everyone that he (Gowron) would be immediately taking command of the war effort; thus, a day of honor for Martok has become bittersweet, as he loses his command. Feeling betrayed, Martok nevertheless pledges his allegiance to the Empire, regardless of its current direction. While Starfleet is stonewalling Dr. Bashir about Odo's Starfleet medical records, they begin to question his loyalties, since he is trying to cure a disease afflicting the Founders of Starfleet's greatest enemy, the Dominion. At the replimat Bashir tells O'Brien how he was stonewalled by starfleet Medical and how they practically accused him of being in league with the Dominion for wanting to help Odo. They hope the Captain has this sigma 9 clearance they want. Damar welcomes Kira to the headquarters of the Cardassian Liberation Front. While he is genuinely grateful for Kira's assistance, Gul Rusot still harbors long-standing ill will toward her, and makes no secret of it. Act Four Kira and Garak begin educating Damar's group in the art of resistance. When Damar initially balks on supporting an attack plan against a Dominion base guarded by fellow Cardassians, Kira convinces him that those Cardassians are merely collaborators. Bashir uses Sisko's Sigma 9 clearance to obtain the medical files he needed, noting that there is more data than he expected. When Bashir later obtains some data, he realizes that it has been copied from Dr. Mora's old data. Julian begins to wonder if Section 31 is somehow involved in a cover-up. He comes to the conclusion that Starfleet believes that if he were to devise a cure, it would invariably fall into Dominion hands. Martok and Worf are contemplating on Gowron's decision to take over command of the fleet and trying to humiliate Martok at the same time. Trying to provoke Kira, Rusot questions Odo about his past association with Cardassians on Terok Nor, insinuating that Odo was himself a collaborator. Kira jumps to Odo's defense, but the cooler heads of Garak and Odo prevail (for now). Odo, however, begins experiencing his first signs of the sickness, but keeps it a secret from everyone else, even Kira. Act Five On Bajor, the Kai informs a blind Dukat that doctors can find nothing wrong with his eyes; his condition is obviously a punishment from the Pah-wraiths, who took away his vision for reading the sacred texts. By now, the Kai has discerned Dukat's true loyalties, which don't lie with her, so she summons a deputy to escort Dukat out into the street, helpless; she refers to it as a "lesson in humility for a blind beggar". Screaming as he is brusquely shown the door, Dukat is told by the Kai to return when he has recovered his vision (i.e., when he has once again found favor with the Pah-wraiths). Now alone with the sacred book, the Kai devotes her full attention to studying it. Gowron astonishes Worf and Martok by suggesting an aggressive course of action against the Dominion, rather than just holding the line until the Federation and Romulan vessels are up to speed. Martok and Worf are incredulous, noting they can barely hold present battle lines. Citing the element of surprise, and citing the glory to be had as saviors of the Alpha Quadrant, Gowron insists that his risky strategy is not up for debate, and will commence forthwith. Meanwhile, in sickbay, Quark brings some coffee to a weary Bashir and O'Brien, as his way of helping find a cure for Odo. They cannot even let Sisko know, as the Captain would be forced to report it to Starfleet, and their efforts would be further thrwarted. While they discuss possible Starfleet cover-ups, Doctor Bashir finally discovers the actual conspiracy: that Odo contracted the virus on the date of his visit to Starfleet medical, not when he was taken to the Great Link. This implies that Odo was infected by Starfleet, as a Section 31 plot of genocide against the Changeling race, including Odo. Memorable quotes "Doctor, get to the point." "I need to borrow a cup of goo." "Excuse me?" "I'll give it back!" : - Julian Bashir and Odo, while Bashir was asking Odo for a sample of his liquid form "So, Martok, how does it feel to be the most famous warrior in the Empire?" "I am grateful for the opportunity to serve." "And you've served well, but you've borne the burden of this war for a long time." "I'd do it gladly, and I'll keep on fighting until the victory is ours!" "No, my friend. I can't ask you to carry this weight forever. It's time for me to take...a more active role in this war. As of today, I'm assuming direct command of our forces." "Chancellor, I...I don't understand. Are you...unsatisfied with the way I have performed my duties?" "Would I have given you the Star of Kahless if I was not satisfied? You should be happy. You're a warrior again. No more meetings, no more reports to file. You'll be out there, savoring the heat of battle. I envy you. I intend to see an end to this war and soon. The Dominion will rue the day they heard my name!!" : - Gowron and Martok "Remember your place, Dukat!" "I thought my place was in your bed." : - Winn and Dukat "Adami, I'm not the same man I was during the Occupation. The Pah-wraiths have changed me." "But they can't change what you did. Do you really think I could let myself be touched by a man whose hands are stained with the blood of my people?" "When we do release the Pah-wraiths from the Fire Caves, your hands will be stained as well." "The Pah-wraiths will spare those they find worthy. The rest are of no consequence." : - Dukat and Winn "I warned you! The text of the Kosst Amojan is for my eyes alone!" : - Winn "We're next." "You're kidding?" "I wish I were." : - Sisko and Ross, when seeing the cutting ritual on Martok's initiation "Doctor Mora was kind enough to share his data with me. This looks like the scans ''he did when he first found Odo." "''Are you sure? That's a lot of numbers there." "I saw it with my own eyes, not seven years ago." : - Julian Bashir and Miles O'Brien Background information The Final Chapter * René Echevarria used this episode to execute his plan to stall the Dukat/Winn plot, after he realized during the composition of that the story had been introduced too early and couldn't sustain itself over nine episodes; "We started it too soon and we ran out of story for them. Suddenly we realized that we didn't need them again until the final episode. I was told, 'Find a way to stall.' I needed to leave them in a place where the audience would feel, 'Okay, they're doing this, but I don't need to see them do it.' And I came up with the idea of blinding Dukat." This effectively removes both Dukat and Winn from the arc for several episodes, until the finale . (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * As he had done with the wedding (moving it from to ), Echevarria made another major alteration to the overall plot in relation to both this episode and the following one, ; "When I began working on "When It Rains...", the idea we'd plotted out was that Odo would learn that Section 31 had used him to give the disease to the Founders, but he was not going to get sick, just as never got sick. She just spread the disease. But as I got into it, I began thinking 'So what? So you find out something that's happened in the past. There's nothing to be done about it.' And I was a good fifteen, twenty pages in when I made the realization that Odo ''had to get sick. Ron already was working on , and when I told him, he flipped his gourd. He said, 'No! You'll ruin everything!' But we hashed it out, and he agreed in order for this to be an ongoing storyline that mattered, Odo needed to get sick''." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * Originally, the plan for Damar was to have him working as a double agent, with Weyoun, Thot Gor/Thot Pran and the Female Changeling all still believing that he is serving the Dominion. However, Ron Moore pointed out that this meant that none of the regulars would ever be directly involved with Damar's story, that at most, he might have some subspace communication with them, but no actual interaction. As such, the Cardassian Rebellion plotline would involve only recurring characters, and although Damar was a popular character amongst fans and his plotline was important, it was felt necessary to get some regular characters directly involved. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * However, the decision to bring regulars into the Cardassian Rebellion plot had a serious knock-on effect. For the writers, the most logical choice of characters to send was Kira and Garak. However, David Weddle and Bradley Thompson were already working on , which, at this time, involved Kira and Odo hunting for a cure to the morphogenic virus. It was suggested that perhaps Kira could go to Cardassia, and Odo and Bashir could try to track down a cure, but Ira Steven Behr felt very strongly that Odo and Kira should not be split up at all during the arc, so it was ultimately decided to use O'Brien and Bashir to hunt for the cure, and send Kira, Garak and Odo to Cardassia. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) "When It Rains..." directs Vaughn Armstrong on the set of "When It Rains..."]] * The name of this episode is drawn from the English phrase "When it rains, it pours", said usually when a series of very bad things all happen in tandem. This is likely a reference to how much happens to the different characters and the series. For example, Odo's infection is revealed; Gowron takes direct control of the Klingon Defense Forces; and Kira, Garak and Odo go to help the Cardassian Liberation Front. * Ron Moore summed this episode up by declaring that "Damar is Spartacus!" (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * Andrew J. Robinson felt that Garak and Damar should have had a scene in which they discussed Ziyal's death at Damar's hands in the sixth season episode ; "The writers didn't give Garak a lot of room to adjust or react initially to Damar, given that Damar had killed Ziyal. It essentially went unresolved, and I had to squeeze some subtext into the beginning of the first scene between them." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * Nana Visitor also felt that a scene between herself and Damar in which they too discuss Ziyal would have been appropriate, but as she explains, "Ira pointed out that on a larger level, it didn't help anyone. We'd been trying to turn Damar into this new type of figure, and this would be a step backward. So we decided to focus more on Damar because he's the one torn between his Cardassian comrades and their feelings and dealing with Kira. It was the right choice." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * Odo begins to exhibit symptoms of the morphogenic virus in this episode, and Bashir determines that he was infected "over three years ago," during his time on Earth in the episodes and . Odo subsequently infected the Great Link in the fourth season finale . Presumably, he was also 'cured' of the virus in that episode when he was made a solid, and he was subsequently re-infected by the Female Changeling in the sixth season episode . This could also mean that Odo infected Laas when he linked with him in Chimera. * A Federation display at the beginning of the episode on Deep Space 9 has labels such as 'JN 16' and 'JN 17' for various fleet deployment routes. This may mean that the final battles of the Dominion War took place in or around June of 2375. * This episode is Robert O'Reilly's first appearance as Gowron in more than two years. He last played the character in the fifth season episode (though he did play the Replacement Accountant in ). * Subcommander Velal of the Romulan Star Empire appears for the first time in this episode (although he is unnamed). He had been mentioned by Senator Cretak in the episode , who said that Velal would be her replacement while she attended the conference on Romulus. Presumably, after Cretak was relieved of her position in that episode, Velal's posting on Deep Space 9 became permanent. He would also appear in . * This is the last episode of the series to have music composed by Paul Baillargeon. * If Worf appears conspicuously absent from this episode, it is due in part to the episode being directed by Michael Dorn. * Cirroc Lofton does not appear in this episode. * Vaughn Armstrong makes his second appearance in the series, on his way to playing an unequaled thirteen roles in various Star Trek series. Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 7.11, catalogue number VHR 4821, . *As part of the DS9 Season 7 DVD collection. Links and references Starring * Avery Brooks as Captain Benjamin Sisko Also starring * Rene Auberjonois as Odo * Nicole de Boer as Counselor Ezri Dax * Michael Dorn as Lieutenant Commander Worf * Colm Meaney as Chief Miles O'Brien * Armin Shimerman as Quark * Alexander Siddig as Doctor Julian Bashir * Nana Visitor as Colonel Kira Nerys Guest stars * Andrew J. Robinson as Garak * Casey Biggs as Damar * Marc Alaimo as Gul Dukat * J.G. Hertzler as Martok * Barry Jenner as Admiral Ross * Robert O'Reilly as Gowron * John Vickery as Rusot * Scott Burkholder as Hilliard Special guest star * Louise Fletcher as Kai Winn Co-stars * Stephen Yoakam as Velal * Vaughn Armstrong as Seskal * Colby French as Ensign Weldon Uncredited co-stars * Michael Bailous as a Klingon officer * Scott Barry as a Klingon officer * Bill Blair as a Cardassian rebel * Uriah Carr as a civilian * Amy Kate Connolly as a command division officer * Brian Demonbreun as a science division officer * Virginia Murphy as Klingon officer * Mark Newsom as a Bajoran officer * Susie Stillwell as a Klingon officer * Unknown performers as ** Bodan ** Cardassian rebels ** Three Klingon officers References 2309; Adarak Prime; Alpha Quadrant; AR-558; Badlands; Bajor; Bajorans; Bajoran interceptor; Bajoran Resistance; bloodwine; Bronok; Cardassia; Cardassian Liberation Front; collaborator; cooling unit; Douglas, Lt.; Eminence; Federation; Ferenginar; garrison; genocide; hyper spanner; Khitomer; ''Ki'tang'', IKS; Klingon Bird-of-Prey; Klingon Empire; Mora Pol; Obsidian Order; Occupation of Bajor; Pah-wraiths; plasma relay; Quark's; ''Rio Grande'', USS; Rondac; runabout; Section 31; Solbor; sortie; Starbase 375; Star of Kahless; Starfleet Medical; Tora Ziyal External links * * |next= }} de:Ein Unglück kommt selten allein es:When It Rains... fr:When It Rains... nl:When It Rains... Category:DS9 episodes